


No Joy For the Sheep

by Vexed_Wench



Series: Wee!Sam and Wee!Dean Are Two Smart Cookies. [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Music, Community: fandomhits, Gen, Kid Dean Winchester, Kid Sam Winchester, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 12:30:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9440513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: Wee!Sammy  tries to figure out the meaning behindThe first Noel.Written for the prompt The first Noel.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spiralicious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/gifts).



' _"The first Noel, the angels did say_ Dean, do angels talk to regular people? If they do what do they say? Do you think they just tattle on us to God?"

"Sammy," Dean tried to answer at least one of Sammy's questions.

_"Was to certain poor shepherds in fields as they lay._ Why were they poor? Were they in the field because they had no house? We don't have a house but we don't live in a field. They must have really bad Daddies."

"Sammy," Dean tried once more to get a word in.

_"In fields where they lay keeping their sheep._ Why would they lay keeping their sheep. Those poor sheep. I bet the mean shepherds were sleeping on the poor fluffy sheep." Sammy was outraged at the idea.

 

_On a cold winter's night that was so deep._ Sammy giggled uncontrollably at the line of the song.

"What's so funny?" Dean was curious. 

"The night was so deep. I bet it was. I bet the poor sheep tried to drown the mean shepherds in their poo." Sammy laughed until Dean was worried that he might puke.

"You know what I think?" Sammy asked when he finally calmed down enough to speak.

"What?" Dean asked him.

"I think that we should always stay away from shepherds and angels for as long as we live. I also think I don't want to be in the holiday show at school." Sammy walked over to the door and tossed the pages of holiday song lyrics in the trash can. "Yep, shepherds and angels would be nothing but trouble."


End file.
